mario farting
by Willydd123456
Summary: mario farts then stuff happens
1. mario farting chapter 1

OJNE DAY! In the mushroom kingDUMB!

Spawny said "Man I sure am horny"  
MARIO WAS EAITNG AT CHIPOTLE WHEN SPAWNY WAS HORNY SO MARIO WAS LIKE "I want a bean pizza on the taco-mia"  
Chipotler man : ok sure mario anything for you for saving princess (boob) peaches Mario : ah oh thank you a mama mia a taco-mai a choptele ria Spawny walks in with a cum chalice Mario : oh hey spawnie Luigi : oh hey spawnie Toad : oh hey spawnie Princess Peach : oh hey spawnie Rabbid Mario : ohh hey spawnie Rabbid Luigi : ohh hey spawnie Spawny : consume the cum chalice *drinks the cum chalice*  
Mario : OHHHH I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP SPAWN- **KABOOOOOOM**  
MARIO IS FLYING THROUGH THE FUCKING AIR AT RAPID SPEEDS HE FARTED SO HARD Mario : MAA AMAAAAA Spawny : this makes me more horny i wanna fuck steven Spawny : you fools, im not spawny Jotaro : its me, the steven universe fucker, jotaro Mario : MADE IN HEAVEN!  
-MARIO FARTED AND SHITTED SO HARD THAT THE UNIVERSE RESSTETED-

Mario : MY NAME IS NOT MARIO MY NAME IS NOW…. PUCAIRO Pucario : NOW DIE! -KILLS JOTARO-  
Pucario : BITE ZA DUSTO!

OJNE DAY! In the STEEL BALL RUN MANGA!

Spawny said "Man I sure am horny"  
PUCARIO WAS EAITNG AT CHIPOTLE WHEN SPAWNY WAS HORNY SO PUCARIOWAS LIKE "I want a bean pizza on the taco-mia"  
Chipotler man : ok sure pucario anything for you for saving princess (boob) peaches Pucario : ah oh thank you a mama mia a taco-mai a choptele ria Spawny walks in with a cum chalice PUCARIO : oh hey spawnie Luigi : oh hey spawnie Toad : oh hey spawnie Princess Peach : oh hey spawnie Rabbid Pucario : ohh hey spawnie Rabbid Luigi : ohh hey spawnie Spawny : consume the cum chalice *drinks the cum chalice*  
Pucario : OHHHH I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP SPAWN- **KABOOOOOOM**  
PUCARIO IS FLYING THROUGH THE FUCKING AIR AT RAPID SPEEDS HE FARTED SO HARD Pucario : MAA AMAAAAA Spawny : this makes me more horny i wanna fuck steven Spawny : you fools, im not spawny Jotaro : its me, the steven universe fucker, jotaro PUCARIO : MADE IN HEAVEN!  
-PUCARIO FARTED AND SHITTED SO HARD THAT THE UNIVERSE RESSTETED-

PUCARIO : HAHA IT WORKED PUCARIO : I AM A FUCKING GOD I HAVE ALL STANDS!  
PUCARIO : ZA WARUDOOOO!

-TIME STOPS-

PUCARIO : YOU WILL NEVER REACH TRUTH!

OJNE DAY! In the !

Spawny said "Man I sure am horny"  
PUCARIO WAS EAITNG AT CHIPOTLE WHEN SPAWNY WAS HORNY SO PUCARIOWAS LIKE "I want a bean pizza on the taco-mia"  
Chipotler man : ok sure pucario anything for you for saving princess (boob) peaches Pucario : ah oh thank you a mama mia a taco-mai a choptele ria Spawny walks in with a cum chalice PUCARIO : oh hey spawnie Luigi : oh hey spawnie Toad : oh hey spawnie Princess Peach : oh hey spawnie Rabbid Pucario : ohh hey spawnie Rabbid Luigi : ohh hey spawnie Spawny : consume the cum chalice *drinks the cum chalice*  
Pucario : OHHHH I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM SO SHUT THE FUCK UP SPAWN- **KABOOOOOOM**  
PUCARIO IS FLYING THROUGH THE FUCKING AIR AT RAPID SPEEDS HE FARTED SO HARD Pucario : MAA AMAAAAA Spawny : this makes me more horny i wanna fuck steven Spawny : you fools, im not spawny Jotaro : its me, the steven universe fucker, jotaro PUCARIO : MADE IN HEAVEN!  
-PUCARIO FARTED AND SHITTED SO HARD THAT THE UNIVERSE RESSTETED-

PUCARIO : NOW PUCARIO : GOODBYE BOWSER BOWSER : MARIO… PLEASE NO PUCARIO : STAR PLATINUM : ZA WARUDO FOREVER

ORA

ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAORA ORA ORA

ORA

PUCARIO : 121408158215821480 PAGE ORA!  
Willy: Believer, ZA WARUDO!

Time stops

Pucario : I AM NOT EFFECTED YOU FUCKER Pucario : I AM

FUCKING PUCARIO WEYYYYYRYRYYY

PUCARIO : NOW FOR MY ULTIMATE ATTACK -PUCARIO SHITS A HELL TON ON WILLY WITH FAST SPEEDS , HE GETS ORA'D AND MUDA'D AND MUDA'D AND DORA'D AND ALOT OF TIMES-  
-PUCARIO DELETS WILLY FROM EXISTANCE CAUSE IT HIS UNIVERSE AND HE TELL IWLY MOM TO MAKE HIM EAT VEGETABL WHOLE MONTH FUR BULYIJNG Willy dies Giorno : HAHA REQUIEM U WILL NOT REACH THE TRUTH Pucario : haha you fucking idiot i have your stand now YOINK Giorno : no…  
Pucario : -deletes giorno for TRYING-

Belly slapper :-BELLY SLAPS-  
-PUCARIO EXPLODES HIS BELLY LIKE SHIGECI-  
Pucario : KILLER QUEEN Rainbow: oh shit a rat!  
Pucario : YOU CANT FOOL ME I HAVE MAKE RATS EXISTENCE NO Pucario : DIE!  
-PUCARIO DOES a 10 PAGE ORA ON RAINBOW FOR TRYING-  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!ORA!  
Jack from jacks story book: fucking nigger Pucario : you said the n WORD MUORA 10 PAGE O U -DELETE JACK WITH ZA HANDO-  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!  
MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!MUDA ORA!

PUCARIO : YOU ARE DEAD

ZA HANDO -DELETEING JACK AND THE JACK STORHY BOOK-

Eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh eh Penis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicPenis musicvPenis musicvPenis musicvPenis musicvPenis musicPenis musicvvPenis music

Pucario : NOW FOR YOU TO

mario farting chapter 2 soon 


	2. mario farting chapter 2

mario farting chapte r 2: pucario epic Pucario : NOW LUIGI! DIE!  
Luigi : STAR PLATINUM : ZA WARUDO -TIME.. STOPS-  
LUIGI : ORA ORA ORA ORA ROA ROAR AORA ORA OR AORA OR AOR AORA -TIME CONTINUES-  
Pucario : OW Pucairo : ORA! ORAORAOROAORAOROAOROEOAROAROAROR -Luigi is detleted by ZA HANDO PLATINUM REQUIEM GOLEDEN KISS STONE OCEAN EVERY FUCKING STAND-

Pucario : This.. is… EVERYTHRING ORAOROAROAOROAOROIRAIIRAIRIAIRIAIRAIRIAIIRAIRIARAIRIIRIARII

Pucario turns into a chica cherry cola -PCUARIO REVERTS-  
PUCARIO : WHO TRIED THAT YOU DIE NOW -ERASES UNIVERSE ITSELF-  
Penis music guy did it

-PUCARIO USES MADE IN HEAVEN!-  
PUCARIO TURNS PENIS MUSIC GUY INTO A PENIS-

-NOW PUCARIO IS GETTING AMBUSHED!-

-PUCARIO NEARLY DIE SBUT-  
-UNVIERSE RESSET- 


	3. pucario deleting

PUCARIO - RETIRED!

Pucario : Hm.

Pucario : After my last thing , i decided Chipotle is bad.

!ZA HANDO!

Chipotle has been deleted.

Pucario : Im bored im going to eat at TACO BELL

-THE INTRO THEME-

-penis music starts playing-

Pucario

And shit

-end-

But then! BUT THENN!

Deviantart users came to Pucario and kidnap him.

Pucario is unconcious.

Pucario : FOOLS!

Pucario : You are already dead.

But….. THE EVIANT ART USERRS! TRAP IN IN A FOOT FETISH THINGY!

-GIORNOS THEME STARTS PLAYING-

Deviantart user 1: we're going to get viewers from you.

Then FANFICTION USERS COME IN!

Oh no, a war is going to start!

Devianta rt usrr: d.a good

Fanfiction users: no

Bloody war is now happening

Pucario then dies. The end.

….

Pucario : This… is… g.

-JOTARO GIORNO JOUSKE JONATHAN JOSEPH JOYLENE JOHNNY GAPPY THEME STARTS PLAYING-

EVERYFUCKIGNSTAND:

ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA! ORA! MUDA! DORA!

D.a users: no

Pucario starts laughing hes being tickled cause of the foot fetish the d.a users have

D.A Users: this will get 21474213437470704370431743741374387843784387423 views!

Pucario : Made In Heaven!

-PUCARIO TURNS THE D.A USERS INTO A SHIT-

PUCARIO GETS FUCKED BY THE FANFCITION USERS RIGHT IN THE ASS WITH CUM ALL OVER HIM

Pucario : oh my god i ate too much

-PUCARIO STARTS SHITTING AT RAPID SPEEDS-

-SHIIITTT-

-THE FANFICTION USERS EXPLODE FROM THE AMOUNT OF SHIT-

-THE CUM IS LAUNCHED OUT-

-PUCARIO IS NOW FLYING THROUGH TEH AIR-

CUM CUMCUMCUM

Pucario : im done!

-pucario dies-

-forever-

-YOSHI KIRA-

Yoshi Kira : My name is Yoshi Kira , im 33 years old and i have a hand fetish.

YK (Yoshi Kira) : My stand is Made In Queen.

YK : Its a combination between Made In heaven and Killer Queen.

-LUIGI BRANDO-

Luigi Brando : HELLO I AM LUIGI BRANDO

Luigi Brando harnesses THE WEEG ( everystand but its green and is the color scheme of luigi )

And vampire but he cant burn in sun cause of WEEG

-car-

Car is just car

-Toavolo-

Toavolo harnesses king HELLO!

CHIPOTLE BOYS

Pucario ( LEADER ) ( DEAD )

Toadavolo ( ALIVE )

Car ( ALIVE )

Luigi Brando ( ALIVE )

Yoshi Kira ( ALIVE )


End file.
